Défis musicaux
by Nevilli
Summary: En fin avril 2015, le Répertoire de fanfictions HP a mis ses followers au défi d'écrire des très courts textes sur le thème de Harry Potter, le temps d'une chanson. Voici les miens, les deux premiers sont avec des OC, les autres appartiennent au canon.
1. Ministère

Chanson : Wishmaster

Artiste : Nightwish

Durée : 4'24

* * *

\- Milo ! s'écria Hester épouvantée en voyant ses amis disparaître dans l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages inférieur. Les autres… Ils sont…

\- On s'en occupera plus tard ! hurla le jeune Serpentard en s'emparant de la main de sa petite-amie. Il faut partir !

Ca allait mal, très mal ! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas prévoir que le ministère de la magie serait entièrement corrompu lui aussi ? A présent, l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, il fallait fuir au plus vite. Albus Potter ne leur laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir avant que…

\- Sectumsempra ! s'écria un innocent membre du ministère qui semblait si gentil au premier abord.

\- Aaaaaaargh ! hurla Hester dont la main, crispée de douleur, lâcha celle de Milo qui continua pourtant de courir sans relâche.


	2. La détresse de Tina

Titre : Mad World (Tears for fears).

Interprète : Gary Jules

Durée : 3'20

* * *

Elle s'assit sans un mot à la table du fond. Malgré sa beauté, personne ne la remarquait jamais à la Tête de Sanglier. Les gens étaient trop occupés à s'échanger des produits interdits sous la table pour prêter attention à une jeune adolescente en larmes.

Car oui, Tina pleurait. Et à chaudes larmes qui plus est. Elle savait que l'on ne la voyait pas comme ça, qu'on la considérait comme une garce froide et insensible. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Et le pub miteux de Mondingus Fletcher, où aucun élève ne venait jamais, était un excellent endroit pour ce faire. Un excellent endroit pour se ressasser encore et encore l'image de Flora se faisant éjecter de son balai par cette folle de Scarlett. Excellent aussi pour se remémorer l'angle horrible que formait la colonne vertébrale de sa capitaine qui s'était brisée contre le sol sablonneux du stade. Très bien pour revoir encore une fois l'expression à la fois de surprise et de terreur intense qui avait animé le visage de la jeune joueuse de quidditch lorsque la Reine des vampires, contrariée d'avoir perdu ce match gagné d'avance, s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait terrassée d'un fatal _Avada Kedavra_.

Le nez sur sa pinte de whisky pur-feu, Tina ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Ces images ne la quitteraient plus jamais, et elle savait pourquoi. C'était uniquement sa faute si Flora était morte…


	3. L'ultime combat

Titre : Let us Burn

Artiste : Within Temptation

Durée : 5'31

* * *

Ils savaient tous les deux comment cela devait se terminer, ils l'avaient compris depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas rejoint pour le sauver, mais pour mourir avec lui.

\- Tu es prêt, Rémus ? demanda-t-elle à son mari dont les rides se crispaient sous l'appréhension de devoir combattre la deuxième vague.

Cette fois, il ne s'agirait pas de simples raffleurs. Cette fois, Voldemort ferait intervenir ses plus féroces mangemorts.

\- A l'attaque ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Avec un cri assourdissant qui semblait n'être poussé que par un seul et même monstre dangereux, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres chargèrent en direction du château qui ne possédait plus les barrières si puissantes qui avaient permis de contenir la première vague. Dix secondes plus tard, ce fut le chaos.

Autour de Tonks et Lupin, tout se confondait, et les cris de douleur et de rage, les pleurs et les rires. Les deux amants se battaient, se défendaient, lançaient sorts et maléfices qui faisaient toujours mouche. Ils ne rataient rien, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Rémus, regarde !

Il suivit des yeux son doigt tendu et les vit – aussi hideux que dangereux armés de leurs baguettes et de leurs sourires perfides. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux sorciers pour se décider.

\- Je prends Bellatrix, tu t'occupes de Dolohov !

\- Compris !

Et ils s'élancèrent à corps perdus en direction de ces deux mages noirs qu'il fallait stopper à tout prix.


	4. La frasque des Maraudeurs

Titre : We are young (B.O de Kick Ass)

Artiste : Mika

Durée : 3'13

* * *

Ils entendirent son rugissement à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. C'était si commun d'entendre Rusard pousser de tels cris en ce moment. Mais les quatre compères n'en firent pas un prétexte pour rester moisir dans le coin. Eclatant de rire et soufflant comme des bœufs à la fois, ils détalèrent comme des lapins en direction de la forêt interdite où, paradoxalement, ils seraient plus en sécurité qu'à l'intérieur des murs où se trouvait un concierge furibond de s'être fait teindre en bleu vif les poils de son arrière-train, pendant son sommeil…

Peut-être avaient-ils été trop loin, se dit James en se remémorant avec horreur la vision traumatisante du fondement de Rusard. Mais bon, se rassura-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, tout en relevant machinalement Peter par la peau du cou, il ne serait jeune qu'une fois, mieux valait en profiter, pas vrai ?


	5. Dernière pensée

Titre : Dead Boy's Poem

Artiste : Nightwish

Durée : 6'50

* * *

Ainsi donc, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait, la mort ? Plutôt étrange, se dit Fred alors que son esprit quittait son corps enseveli par des montagnes de gravats de ce qui formait, quelques instants plus tôt, un mur tout à fait banal.

Ce serait désormais le mur devant lequel il avait perdu la vie. Charmant… ironisa-t-il Fred avec la sensation que son sourcil se levait, même si ce n'était plus vraiment possible à présent. Il prit quelque temps pour observer les alentours, sans ses vrais yeux, et se rendit compte à quel point il était beaucoup plus facile de voir ainsi.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il voyait Percy accroché à son pauvre petit corps meurtri. Son grand frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Pauvre Perce, pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose de drôle…

Avec un élan de pure fierté, il remarqua que George venait de terrasser son douzième mangemort et le signifia d'une voix bien forte à leur ami commun, Lee Jordan, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste de l'apprendre. Cela fit rire Fred qui repensa aussitôt à la scène d'un film moldu avec des faux elfes et des faux gobelins mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom.

Avec horreur, il voyait Voldemort confortement installé dans la cabane hurlante, qui caressait son horrible serpent comme s'il s'était agi du plus mignon des boursoufflets, comme si aucune bataille sanglante n'avait éclaté à son initiative.

En voyant ce visage hideux et marqué par la magie noire, voici ce que furent les dernières pensées de Fred Weasley avant de continuer son chemin : « J'aurais vraiment aimé faire rire plus de monde ».


	6. Le repentir d'Ombrage

Titre : Don't cry for me Argentina

Artiste : Julie Covington (comédie musicale "Evita")

Durée : 5'28

* * *

Le regard morne, elle fixa les pierres nues de sa cellule où le Magenmagot l'avait condamnée pour les cent prochaines années. Elle serait vieille et laide avant d'avoir passé ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce temps derrière les barreaux. Et cette tenue grise ? Quelle horreur, le rose lui allait bien mieux !

Mais à présent, l'heure n'était plus aux subtilités de la mode. Elle était brisée, détestée, et plus jamais elle ne pourrait se montrer en public sans recevoir des quolibets et des menaces de mort de la part des passants. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Certes, elle avait été dans le camp des perdants – ce qui était étonnant, il fallait le dire – mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de défendre ses convictions avec son cœur et son âme, exactement ce qu'avaient fait Potter et sa clique. Alors pourquoi devait-elle croupir ici dans cette cellule morbide et malodorante, alors que le Survivant et cette petite raclure de Miss Je-sais-tout intégreraient le ministère et se verraient attribuer des places importantes au ministère. Des places qui lui revenaient à elle. Pourquoi était-elle punie pour avoir suivi ses convictions jusqu'au bout, sans faire aucune concession ? Ce n'était pas juste…


End file.
